Little Things
by Meowp
Summary: A series of short stories about Yomiel and Sissel. Contains spoilers.
1. Ghosts

Small ideas that never did go anywhere, but was fun to write.

* * *

Sissel raced across the room and clawed himself up Yomiel's suit.

"Hey, you can't do that now, the suit won't regenerate anymore." Yomiel laughed as he scooped up and cradled his cat friend in his arms. It felt good to have his companion again, though it reminded him of the horrible ten years he was trying to forget.

"You are a little small, aren't you. Have you been eating well? Has Jowd been treating you good?"

Yomiel scratched the cat's chin. Sissel purred and rubbed his head against his friend's hand.

"I'll have a word with him if he hasn't… It's a pity you can't talk to me anymore, but you tell me if he mistreats you, all right?"

But it's a good thing Sissel can't talk, Yomiel smiled as he fussed over the cat. It meant the nightmare was over.

Sissel looked up at him with intelligent amber eyes and meowed like he always did. Then, the black cat blinked once and the world changed. Red coated the nooks and crannies of Jowd's apartment and a beaming Kamila froze into a red silhouette. Cores flashed into existence before him.

Yomiel's soul shivered in the sudden red haze like a candle in the breeze. He was in the Ghost World again. That was impossible! Who..?

Sissel's thoughts came over to him in a thought bubble. "Good to see you again too, Yomiel."

Yomiel nearly screamed.

* * *

Yomiel won't be too pleased to find out Sissel's a ghost again, that's for sure.


	2. The Years Make You Forgetful

Note: Ten years is a really long time.

* * *

Yomiel was halfway to the door when Sissel bounded over to him with one essential item: his shades.

Yomiel felt his face in surprise and smiled wryly as he took his shades from Sissel. It would never have been forgotten if he was alive, he thought and chuckled dryly to himself.

A sudden chill of dread ran through his soul as he processed the thought. He would never have forgotten if he was alive, would he…? He was forgetting things rapidly. It's only been two years.

Yomiel fingered the loose strands of blonde hair drooping down to his cheeks. Memories of how things were like back when he still needed to breathe were indeed fading. The shades that kept his sensitive light blue eyes from the painfully bright sunlight were no longer needed now that he had ghost vision. He no longer had to keep his hair perfectly gelled either, there was no fiancée to impress. Everything didn't matter now that he's dead, and he was starting to forget who he was, other than being the cat guy in a red suit who didn't need to breathe, eat or live.

However, Sissel reminded him. Now he has made Yomiel all the more determined not to forget. If a ghost can't have a proper life, he wanted to at least keep his memories of one.

Striding in large steps to the nearest mirror in the bedroom, Yomiel smoothed and combed his hairdo to its former glory with liberal amounts of gel, then set his shades back to its rightful place with an utmost care.

There. Perfect.

Yomiel, strode back to the door and opened it. Then he offered an arm to the one thing always beside him he didn't have to remember, the one comforting being that will follow and remind him even if he did forget.

"Come on, Sissel."

The black cat bounded up onto his arm and his shoulder in two easy well-practiced leaps, and together cat and man went for their daily life watching, the cat curled snugly around the man's neck.


	3. Internet

Internet. Do you live it? It's a good thing he didn't.

* * *

Yomiel simultaneously laughed and cried when he found out about the Internet after he was released from prison.

It was perfect. If only it had existed ten years ago, perhaps he would still be a dead man, a hacker for hire, a work-at-home programmer with online friends. He could almost live his life through his computer screen. It'd be like what his fiancée often teases him about, only for real. He wouldn't have learnt that his cat was emotionally stronger than him, and he wouldn't have found out that he had what it took to become a mass murderer. Perhaps he wouldn't have fallen into that dark bottomless pit called despair either.

What his cat gave him was better than any Internet, Yomiel thought as he smiled at his soon-to-be wife with more joy than he could imagine he'd ever have. She was beautiful in the morning light, her shy smile and lightly pink cheeks framed by the wedding veil that cascaded over her blonde locks.

"I do." He said and kissed her to seal the marriage.


End file.
